This invention relates generally to the field of dispensing and restocking items, and in particular to the dispensing and restocking of secured items, such as, but not limited to, pharmaceuticals. More specifically, the invention relates to dispensing devices and methods for dispensing a wide range of items upon request.
Many industries require items to be available for use at specific locations. For example, in the medical industry, practitioners find it convenient to place medical supply items or pharmaceuticals near where patients are being treated. Depending on the type of items to be dispensed, the environment where the items are to be used, and the like; a variety of dispensing cabinets have been proposed. Such cabinets may be provided in a variety of sizes, configuration and security levels and may conveniently be located near where the items are to be used. Examples of several successful dispensing cabinets are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,272,394; 6,385,505; 5,805,455; 5,805,456; 5,745,366; 5,905,653; 5,927,540; 6,039,467; 6,151,536; 5,377,864; and 5,190,185, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Periodically, dispensing cabinets need to be restocked with items. Depending on the types of items to be restocked, the number of item types to be restocked, the level of security associated with the items, and the like, the restocking process can be challenging. Further, in some cases, nurse users may wish to have a different configuration for the dispensing cabinet. This may further complicate the restocking process as the configuration of the dispensing cabinet changes over time. Hence, this invention relates to dispensing devices and methods that facilitate restocking of items and reconfiguring of the dispensing devices, among other features.